Transformers: Prime- Rogue works
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: This is a One-Shot that could grow depending on how people like it, either way it could go or stay. What if there was a third party in the cybertronian war on earth, a side neither on the other but beats the crap out of both of them. Even more so is that team prime may be targets to this side as well.


**Transformers is the soul property of the Hasbro, I don't own much of this.**

 **This takes place several days after the "Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters- rebellion "in a location seventy nine miles east of eureka Nevada.**

In the buried remains of an autobot cargo ship where a young man wearing a unique suit made from a cross of cybertronian tech and human clothing fiber, he sat at a chair typing in some special calculations upon a theory he had. The loud footsteps of his one and only friend made from a blank proto-form, a blank spark crystal, and the rarest substance in the whole universe black energon. His name was Nova Fire and he held power that could barely be compared in any combat, he came up behind the young man to check on his progress of the so called theory. "Hey Nova how goes the special machinery in the back, if this theory works then we will be able to change things up a bit in the course of history." The young man said as he continued to type on the keyboards the major functions of data for his theory, the young cybertronian looked to his friend and spoke in a clear tone. "The machines are all hooked up and the special bodies have been fully cultivated to the appropriate age for the targets, though I am curious to why you have my name on one of the specimens." With a chuckle he continued to type as he answered Nova Fire, "That specimen is for you if you choose to follow and become like them." Suddenly the computer began to beep telling him them that the calculations were complete thus saying that they were ready, pressing a button the young man found that they only needed a single drop of black energon to a large space bridge to accomplish their goal. "Nova Fire it's time for you to take the captains seat and prepare for travel, we're high jacking the decepticon space-bridge to reach our goal also we're going to need your phase-shifter once we land to hide our ship." The young man said as he pressed a few buttons thus opening their personal space-bridge to send some of their mites to the decepticon space-bridge, once there they hacked into the main system and were set up to inject the calculations with the black energon on the command of their master. Pressing a few buttons and hooking up a few cord to his body Nova Fire fired up the ship thus making it activate though he had to use the phase-shift function to go through the rock to avoid making unnecessary quakes thus alerting the humans around. Flying into space they past the decepticon war ship "The Nemesis" of which soon began to try and shoot them down but luckily Nova controlled the ship to avoid their blasts, the Space-bridge came into view of which the young man typed in a special code that went straight to the mites who then injected the black energon and the calculations of which activated the bridge creating ruby energy swirl. Activating the thrusters they managed to escape the deceticons and entering the space-bridge but after entering the space bridge, the young man pressed a button on his keyboard thus making the mites self destruct thus causing major destruction to the deceticons before they could even follow them.

The portal around them swirled and made their ship shake as they traveled but their goal was merely at the other end of the portal, soon they saw light and emerged into a world where things seemed less destructive and somewhat younger earth. "The computers sensors tell that we've truly gone back in time plus I'm not picking up the ship in this time era, but that could be due to the shielding system." Nova fire stated as he unhooked the cords from his body and walked to his young friend, at the time the young man was laughing at what his friend just told him. "Nova Fire we didn't just go back one year but we went back in time into another alternate reality where our ship didn't crash on earth but into mars where it burned up upon entry, so this will give us the right time to strike and stop that blasted battle though this will be fun for you to battle both the autobots and the decepticons." The young man then got out of his seat and stretched his legs and removed the mask he wore to reveal his face to the artificial air, he then popped his neck and yawned thus exposing his fangs. "You know you are still the weirdest creature I have ever laid my optics on, but your brain power and ability to learn are the truly amazing among everything." Nova Fire said as he walked up to his friend though he couldn't stop staring at him, he had already seen many humans but he never saw another person like his friend. Walking down the hall of their ship he reached his lab where he turned on a machine that soon began to create a mist, Nova Fire then began to type a few things into the computer of which he began to do his part in their plan. Outside the sun began to set on the horizon of which the two had done much work for their goal, Nova Fire had made a fake identity and took his friend to a shopping district where he bought a large amount of clothing. "Just you wait my dear cybertronians I will end this war in a somewhat violent way, or I'll let the mites take you apart for food." The young man said as he laid in a hibernation pod, though Nova Fire found it strange that he wrote his name into the paid. From then on the two spent one full week preparing and setting up their ship into their main base, they tuned their equipment to the current time and finally the two double checked all their gear for their plan.

[One week later]

At Jasper Middle school/High school as the entire school began to wake up, the three humans that knew about the autobots were busy getting ready for their test and trying to wake up to deal with the eight hour school day. Jack Darby said his good-byes to his friends Miko and Raf before he went to his home room, he sat at his desk and groaned as he continued to wake up but still no luck to the matter. Once jack's teacher stepped in he announced that their class will be receiving a new student starting today, the teacher then gesture for someone to come in of which a young man wearing some unique clothing of which wasn't what drew everyone's attention but his black shades. The young man wore dark blue denim jeans, gray socks, black and blue sneakers, a green shirt, and a gray zip down sweat shirt with a pair of black fingerless gloves in his pocket. The young man took a bow and soon introduced himself to the class though he gave everyone a strange feeling, his smile made some of the girls wonder but over all his shades were what caught everyone's attention. "Hello dear classmates it's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Daniel Erifavon and I do hope that we can get along just fine this school year." The young man said before the teacher told him to sit next to Jack who in turn just stared at the new comer since he gave off the weirdest feeling, the day went by fairly slow but overall each one of the three had a run in with Dan as he went by and like jack the other two got the same weird feeling. By the end of the day all three friends awaited for their so called guardians to give them a ride to the base though Jack had to head to his job, both Miko and Raf went with their guardians bulkhead and bumble bee to the autobot headquarters of which Miko played video games while Raf tried to help out Ratchet during the scans and maintenance of the ground-bridge. Meanwhile in an abandoned parking lot Dan checked if anyone was watching or if anyone was following him of which there wasn't, he pulled out a his hand and said into his watch "The coast is clear Nova Fire, open up the ground bridge for me will you?" suddenly a sapphire and green light came in front of him.

Upon arriving back at the cargo ship he called home he found that his friend had been using the forging armor to make some adjustments to his favorite weapon the "Black Star Saber" and to make some Proto-forms for a later project, Dan soon dropped his disguise, walked to the cleansing room where he washed off a special paint to cover his skin, removed his false teeth, took off his shades and dawned his cybertronian clothing. "Hard to believe that Homo sapiens were this boring but then again it's the reason I was made, those pathetic government scientists made the right move creating me but the others still paid the worst price for my freedom." Dan then walked over to the computer chair where he continued to run many equations of which would help their plans, he then pressed a few buttons of which brought forth a couple of mites, he then gave them a few orders then went right back to the screen. Nova Fire soon came into the command center where he told Dan that the Proto-forms were finished and that if he could leave the ship for a drive, Dan agreed to let him drive but he had to wear the cloaking badge to avoid both the autobots and the deceticons plus to keep his hologram driver active when he goes through any cities. The mites returned with the equipment that Dan told them to bring of which consisted of an injector, and extractor and a couple of sample slides, tossing the mites a few pieces of scrap metal of which they ate fiercely then went back to their holding unit. Pressing a few buttons on his board he soon filled his injector with a small amount of black energon and soon extracted a sample of his blood of which he then placed into a slide and mixed it with the black energon. The computer then placed on the screen the results of which showed that he would have enhanced abilities and an immunity to other energon but at the cost he could suffer massive body damage in less than nine weeks, continuing his calculations Dan made to figure the safest amount of black energon to inject into his system until the right time.

Back at the autobot base Arcee had come back from recon to tell them her report and that she will ask jack to bring both Raf and Miko some food if he can, though as she drove through town she saw a possible con because the vehicle was unlike anything she had ever seen and that the driver was similar to her hologram rider due to the blank stare to the world. Going by her word the autobots called agent fowler of the possible con and if any damage had occurred since Arcee returned to base, luckily nothing happened except a few weird sightings and that no truck had ever been seen like it. From the description Arcee gave them the truck sounded like a child's fantasy truck, but ratchet used his computer to make a 3D model of the truck of which they found that the truck showed some signs of cybertronian symbols. Optimus Prime seeing this gave his opinion of which was that if this was indeed another decepticon then it would have been going in a search route, but instead it appeared as if the so called con was just out for a drive but they still must be ready for any chance of a decepticon attack. At jacks job he was again on drive-thru duty of which he went through several customers try to skip paying for their food but he got wise to their tricks and had the food on the counter by the register then waited for the customers to pay, suddenly a weird truck came to the drive-thru where it ordered three quadruple cheese burgers with three extra large milk shakes. "That'll be forty seven ninety six please at the pick-up window, and I hope you all have a knock-out day." Soon the truck came to the window where a strange man paid with a fifty dollar bill and was told to keep the change as a tip, from there the truck just drove away where it soon vanished from sight but Jack still caught a small glimpse of the cybertronian on the side of the truck. Afterwards the day seemed normal until the local jerk drove by and spit in jacks face calling him a coward but Jack took it to avoid getting fired, after work he came to find Arcee waiting for him in the parking lot though she appeared as if something was troubling her. "Hey Arcee is everything alright I mean sure we've only known each other for a week but still I'm getting this vibe that you've got something bugging your mind, still I hope that we can talk more at the base because today has been one weird day." At first Arcee ignored what jack said but she soon focused on jack when he later mentioned the strange truck that came to his work ordering a lot of food, Arcee then told jack that she would have a chat with him once they reached the base but until then they would just take in the beautiful Nevada sun light,

Back at Nova Fire's ship he found that Dan was no longer in the computer room but the lab where he was told to store the proto-forms, he called out to Dan but didn't get a reply thus he went venturing through the ship until he found his friend plugging a cord into the proto-forms head. "Hey Dan what exactly are you doing I mean I know we need the proto-forms but what are you doing to that one, also isn't that the cord you used to give me the dream program when I go into shut down?" Nova Fire asked Dan who in turn just told him that the cord was the cord he used to make him though he was inputting the CNA that he made with his own DNA, soon Dan threw a switch shaping the proto-form of which he smirked at the end result. "Okay now that you're done with that little project I just wanted to tell you that I bought you some food, though I am curious to know how you obtained such unbelievable amount of currency. Luckily though I had a couple of mites with me to make it appear that my hologram body was real, but still the weirdest thing was that the mites spit out the currency." Nova Fire said as he handed the food and the drinks to Dan who greedily ate the food not missing a crumb, once finished Nova Fire watched as Dan ran to the bathroom to cleanse himself of any grease condiments. "I don't think you need to know Nova Fire since the process is useless to our goal, luckily though I double checked the equipment and found that we're almost ready for then but I need to remake the piece for Ultra Magnus. It had a disfigurement in the cerebral area thus making it mentally unstable thus I had to dispose of it in a humane way, I just sent the thing to the hospital after I removed the main piece but luckily we have plenty of Ultra Magnus's CNA to make another. Unfortunately to make another it will take over several months to make it, so until then I say that we have our fun messing with either side until it's done plus the first decepticon we planned to do first isn't here yet but the first autobot is here." Dan said as he dried off his hands and mouth then soon went to the lab and typed in for a program to begin making a new piece for their plans, soon many noises could be heard as if something was up but both Nova Fire and Dan ignored it then went straight to their sleeping chambers though Nova Fire felt a ping of enjoyment at the thought that he get to mess with both the decepticons and the autobots.

As the weeks went by Nova Fire and Dan played their little charade in watching the Autobots and the Decepticons go at one another, they witnessed as Sky Quake awoke and feel in the same day, they watched as Optimus and Arcee nearly died from the arctic cold, Dan watched as Bulkhead fought brake down, Nova Fire watched as Bulkhead wrote down the formula for a synthetic energon and they watched as Unicron began to wake up. During the school days Dan posed as an innocent teenage guy with extra ordinary brain power while after school he would be the most disturbing scientific genius in the field of cybertronian technology and to adapting it to homo-sapiens level of technology, but it wasn't until Dan witnessed on Nova Fires shoulder as Optimus Prime regained his memories and rejoined the autobots that he chose to activate their plan. Dan had begun to activate the equipment that was needed and sent several mites to mark all of the key player starting with Optimus Prime and Megatron but he had to hold off until the others arrived, going through the list of autobots and decepticons he needed to choose who will be the first in their plan. In the end he went with the old saying "Ladies first" and thus ordered Nova Fire to retrieve Black Arachnid first since she will be the hardest to capture due to her hunting instincts she would pose a larger challenge then a soldier, once Nova Fire left to get Black arachnid he was told that the mites will hand him the stasis badge to bring her back. Dan prepared the table to hold her down and to neutralize her web and acid when she arrives, in less than three hours Nova Fire returned with arachnid over his shoulder and clear signs that she had been in a truly amazing fight. Nova Fire soon walked to the lab and laid her frozen body onto the table where Dan began to hook cords and wires to her head to a computer after he strapped everything on her down and remove the stasis badge while Nova Fire brought in a large capsule labeled "Black Arachnid" to the lab where Dan hooked similar wires and cords to it, everything had been set up for the procedure but Dan told him that they are going to need Arcee before they activated the machine thus he went to the computer and began to locate her location to retrieve her. Before Dan located her he didn't notice as Nova Fire left to go pick up some food for him and while also going out to stretch his wheels, he went by "knock-out burger" where he ordered his usual three quadruple cheeseburgers and three extra large milkshakes though Jack seemed to be curious to this customer he found it strange that the customer only showed up once every two weeks.

The next day Dan told Nova Fire to prepare the capsule labeled Arcee to the lab and to stand ready to proceed with the plan once he got back to the ship, he then dawned his human disguise and left to go through another suffering day as a human teenager. "My friend Nova Fire, I hope you know how lucky you are that you don't have to attend the school. Still one of us needs to keep an eye on those three human children and since you're too large to do so I was left with the job, anyway I'll see you after the school hours are done." From there Dan typed in the coordinates for the abandoned parking lot half away from the school of which he then ran to the school, the day was badly spent as Dan finished all paper work and even passed the gym test. Dan had suffered much ridicule from the local jerk Vance who found it amusing to make fun of his intelligence and at how physically fit he was, though after school Vance tried to bully Dan more by saying he was just a freak of which Dan showed retaliation by walking up to Vance's car and scratching up the paint job. "Watch what you say Vance because maybe the next time we meet, I might just show you how much of a freak I am." Dan then made his way to the abandoned parking lot where he called in Nova Fire to open the ground bridge to begin the other half of the plan, Dan soon took off his blasted human cover and soon returned to his work though he went to the lab where he found that Nova Fire had already set up the capsule labeled "Arcee". From there Dan went to his computer station where he began to make the false identities and paper work for the first subjects, while Dan did the boring half of the work Nova Fire went out to get the only female autobot of which he took some pleasure in fighting a worthy opponent. Soon the ground bridge opened up and Nova Fire left to find that he was in the Nevada desert where he saw a dust cloud over seventeen miles east, using his built in Phase shifter he dove into the ground and waited for the right time to get Arcee. In less than ten minutes he heard her engine close by and jumped her of which meant he tackled her and threw her a bit, luckily she transformed into her robot mode ready for battle she landed not too far from Nova Fire with her arm blades ready to slash him. "Nice try con but you're going to have to try better to get the better of me, come on bring it con so I can send you to the scrap heap in pieces." Arcee shouted just before she ran right at Nova Fire who merely made a gesture of popping his neck, from there he indulged her blocking each blow she threw at him. Back flipping a few times she morphed her hands into her blasters and soon fired a large barrage of blasts at Nova Fire who soon made the blasts just pass through his body like he wasn't even there, in the blink of an eye she watched as Nova Fire transform into a truck that soon took flight.

At first Arcee just felt that her optics had gone haywire but in truth she witnessed that Nova Fire have two transformations, while she was distracted Nova flew directly at her making her try to dodge him again but just as she was about to leap over him Nova Fire transformed and tackled her to the ground where she shot him six times in the abdomen. At first she thought she badly wounded him but to her surprise she felt as he placed a badge on her back, she felt as if she was electrocuted with an EMP wave and soon everything went dark. Nova Fire got up from tackling her and looked to his stomach region where he saw the blast marks begin to repair his body instantaneously, he then turned around and grabbed Arcee of which he then called for a ground bridge back to the ship of which he would gladly tell Dan that their plan could commence tonight. Upon arriving back at the ship he took Arcee straight back to the lab where he laid her down on the table and strapped her down thoroughly then remove the stasis badge then watched as Dan hooked up similar cord and wires to her head, Dan then ran with excitement to the control panel and started up the process which filled the room with light and made the capsules bubble and both Arachnid and Arcee shake as if they were having strokes. Once it was finally over Dan pressed a few buttons on the capsules and pulled out the contents, he then asked Nova to help him move the contents to the medical station where he would soon examine the contents.

At the same exact time Jack Darby had just gotten off of work from KO burger and was expecting to see his guardian and best friend Arcee, but to his surprise she wasn't there thus making Jack think that she was going to stop by later. Jack waited over three hours until he feared that either something was up or she was too busy at the base to pick him up, he then called the base to find that the autobots were in the process of trying to find her. In a sight of fear Jack ran to Optimus and Ratchet asking what exactly happened, though they looked to one another before answering the young man. "Jack we don't know how to tell you this but we have no idea what happened to Arcee, her signal was last seen twenty three miles east from the base but then we received word that she was engaged in battle before her signal vanished. We've already examined the area and found that she was indeed in combat but we found no trace that she perished in battle, what's weird though is that we found another piece of that weird armor." Ratchet said to Jack who just thought things through and trying to figure out what went wrong, he then asked to see the location where she was last seen. Upon arriving at the scene jack found much evidence of battle but he found no sign of his friend/ guardian, suddenly jack accidentally stubbed his foot on something that caught his attention. "Hey guys I think I found an important clue here, I think this may help us locate Arcee." Jack Said as he handed a shard of black metal to Ratchet of which as he checked for anymore signs or even pieces that give a clue they all heard a strange sound that caught the autobots attention. "Scrap, I think I hear scraplets!?" Bulkhead said while trying to find the source of the sound, suddenly a small flash of yellow light came zooming up to them. At first they all prepared to fire but soon the light came to a sudden stop in front of Jack and Optimus, shining a light on the source they found a little robot that appeared as a scraplet but it was majorly different. The little robot in front of them had a four part jaw, medium sized optics, two small metallic arms, three small metallic legs and a spherical body that had a little light in the center. Before any of them could say a word the little robot opened its mouth and let out a hologram screen where they all saw a masked man in black with cybernetics visual on the screen and Nova Fire with his arms across his chest starring at them, at first they were surprised but soon over came the sight as the two began to talk. "Greetings dear autobot and a hello to you humans as well I will not give you my real name but you may call me Hack, behind me stands my best friend and partner of which you've all had the pleasure of meeting. Especially you Optimus since I know that Nova Fire broke your arm as you so bravely tried to stop Megatron from destroying the rocky mountains, though Megatron remembers him from the time he tore megatrons arms off but that is a tale for another time. I'm contacting you with a recorded a message using a modified scraplet that I call a mite of which I have over several thousands, anyway my point being that you'll get back Arcee as well as obtaining Black Arachnid in about three days but I will inform you that I made some major alterations to them."

From there they all witnessed as the mite soon ended the message then explode with the force of a fire cracker, all of the autobots then looked to one another before trying to figure out what exactly hack code do to Arcee and Black Arachnid. Once they all returned to the base and told both Raf and Miko what they heard, Miko started to list all kinds of terrible outcomes, one of which was that he may have fused them together or even switched their heads but overall the top of the list that bothered Jack was if hack switched their bodies. Optimus was the one to calm Miko down over the thoughts of what Hack could have done to their friends, he told them that they now had a possible new enemy but in hind sight there may be a way to convert the so called Rogue transformer to their side. The three days came and went of which Optimus took over for Arcee since ratchet was busy trying to examine the remains of the mite, inside he found that mite held a lot of similarity between the scraplets and the mites besides their obvious shape. "It appears as if the mites power source is a combination of raw energon and several chemicals found in all earth based life forms, also that they have a command sequence that allows only certain beings too control them. Whoever this Hack person is he has clearly mastered most of our cybertronian technology, but the bigger question is how exactly could a human obtain all this data on cybertronian technology?" Ratchet said as he dug into the little robot though he had some minor difficulties due to his size, it was Jack who showed equal worry for Arcee besides Optimus but he sucked it up knowing that he would possibly see her again in less than three days. Upon the third day since the mite gave them the message and both Jack and the autobots were ready to locate Arcee, suddenly at exactly seven eighteen on the dot the autobot computer beeped that Arcees signal had returned in the same exact location where she disappeared. "By the Allspark Arcees signal has come back into our sensors, we have to go get her before the decepticons do and take her prisoner." Optimus said just before both bumble bee and him went to get her, they then called Jack at his work to notify him that Arcee had indeed been found and that they wanted him to join them. As all three arrived at the location they saw no sign of an autobot or even a decepticon but luckily Ratchet handed them a scanner for them to locate Arcee, they followed the signal for over several yard until the scanner went off telling them that Arcee was just over the boulder.

Over the boulder they all looked around to see Arcee but instead they found a human woman dressed in black boots, dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt with the autobot symbol, dark blue denim coat with bits of pink on it, a silver bracelet and a pink streak in her hair around her face. Beside a woman with hand cuffs but her outfit reminded jack of a bad ass biker woman, luckily upon scanning they found that the woman in jean like clothing was giving off Arcees signal. At first jack was suspicious of the woman but as she regained consciousness she looked up at him and went on the alert, she gesture her hands as if they were blasters but nothing. "Arcee is that you, I mean I'm not sure. You look like a human version of her but I could be wrong, still I need to know." Jack said at her of which she lowered her arms and looked at him as if he was crazy, she then looked to Optimus and soon to bumble bee before she spoke. "Of course it's me Jack, how many other transforming motorcycles do you know? Say when did you get my height and when did Optimus and bee get so large?" The woman asked as she approached them and had her hands at her side, in sheer assurance jack ran to her and hugged her as if she was going to disappear if he didn't. "Okay Jack if you squeeze me any tighter then you're going to break me in half, so will you left me catch my breath or will you continue to try and crush me?" Arcee said to jack as he hugged her up until she finally managed to squirm free, from there Optimus requested a ground bridge back to base with the biggest surprise to expect since they got word of the Iacon relics. Not long after that everyone waited with anticipation for what the so called surprise and to see what the so called alteration that happened to Arcee could be, after both Optimus and Bumble bee returned they couldn't see Arcee anywhere until out from bumble bee came a new human face. "Optimus what is the meaning of this I mean it was bad enough that you allowed the children along with Jacks mother but now you're just bringing them in, I mean for sparks sake how did you get this careless to allow another human to see you." Ratchet said as he saw the young woman of which she just stared at him with an angry expression, the woman then looks to Ratchet and tells him that it was good to see him to though she had to admit that from her point of view he was just the same. All of the autobots and humans gawked at her since they soon recognized her voice as Arcee, Ratchet was beyond belief he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "By the allspark this is impossible, how in the name of Primus could a human turn a cybertronian into a human. I mean by all logical science it is impossible to convert metal into a combination of elements to create a fleshy body, not only that but to convert a strong warrior into this is just….GAH." Ratchet said as he examined her verifying her signal to be indeed Arcee including her memory, suddenly agent Fowler arrived at the base with a strange box. "Prime do you care to explain why exactly I found this at my landing pad, It had a note telling that the contents must be opened inside so mind telling me what's inside?" Fowler shouted as Miko ripped open the box to reveal two medium boxes, Jack took the one with the letters R C while Miko took the one with a spider on it. Inside the box Jack found identification papers and many other things that had Arcees identification paper work, everyone was about to label her a phony until another mite popped out from the large box and hooked its self to their computer.

"Greeting dear autobots I see that you received my box containing both their identifications, you see my little alteration to Arcee was not to her cybertronian body but to transform her into a human being. I created the paper work for her so no worries and to make things equal I turned Black Arachnid into a human as well though I made sure she was thoroughly bound, I just wish to warn you that I will not stop until all the key players on both sides are converted to human to stop this forsaken war. Until then make sure that make them comfortable since they will be stuck as humans until the peace treaty is sign, oh and don't bother trying to trace this because if you do my mite will destroy your computer." Soon the mite unhooked from the computer then went straight to fallen mite on Ratchets examination table of which it then began to devour its fallen brethren, once it ate the last bit of its comrade the little guy flew straight into the air and vanished through the vents. Going through all the paper work it appeared that Arcees new identity was Amanda Corninthal while Black Arachnids new identity was Brianna Archibald, Amanda was registered as the owner for a massive metal deposit found at the bottom of a pacific coastal beach making her quite wealthy while Brianna was a convict wanted for murder and poaching on several endangered species. Everything was almost in order with Arcee/ Amanda except that she had nowhere to live, luckily Jack offered her his home to her as a way to help, once Arcee groaned and said her piece and soon grumbled more he then called his mother who agreed to let Arcee live with them until the issue was solved. As for Black Arachnid/ Brianna Archibald she was taken with agent fowler to a government prison where she was locked up and under heavy security, agent fowler was soon questioned upon how he captured such a dangerous criminal but he merely said "That's classified sir".

Upon arriving at the Darby household she began to look around for her sleeping quarters of which she learned that Jack was giving her his bed until then while he slept on the floor, the two began to get situated with everything of which was fairly easy until Arcee felt an ache in her stomach followed by a loud grumbling that made her go on guard. "Relax Arcee it's just your stomach telling you that you need to get something to eat, it's like your systems telling you to refuel your tank or whatever you got." Jack told her but she responded by asking exactly what she was supposed to do, with a smirk on his face jack walked into the kitchen where he made them both a couple of sandwiches, at first Arcee was just plain clueless until jack showed her the process of eating. The moment she took a bite of that sandwich she was in a whole new world as the flavors caressed her taste buds and how each bite only made it better, she had wolfed down the sandwich in a few minutes and soon began to shake Jack to get another for her. "Arcee calm down just be patient I mean sure eating is new to you but over all you need to pace yourself or else you'll get sick, anyway if you wait a couple hours then you can join me and my mom for dinner. Tonight we're having some more tofu salad but if you don't like that then you can join me to pick up some burgers from my job, though I would still eat the Tofu just to make my mom happy." From there Jack walked to the kitchen where he began to clean up from making them their sandwiches, out of boredom Arcee began to look around the Darby home starting with the photo albums. Looking through the album she saw a clear view of Jacks father, it was an old photo telling by the fact that Jack looked about three or four but the thing that truly caught her attention the expression of pure happiness. "Hey Jack I hope that I'm not stirring up anything but I'm curious to what happened to your father, I mean I don't see him anywhere near here." Arcee asked jack as he stood in the kitchen cleaning out the sink, with a deep sigh he began to tell his tale. "He died when I was ten years old the biggest reason my mom wouldn't let me have a motorcycle was that my dad was driving one and due to a mud slide he crashed into a tree, the paramedics got him to the hospital but there was very little they could to save him. My mom was in there when he passed away, it wasn't easy for us but over all I will never forget the night my mom came home. She came through the door with the saddest expression on her face, she came up to me as I was playing my video games and sat down to me and told me the news. I cried for over several days but in truth my mom was the one to truly suffered, she truly loved my dad with all her heart but she never thought that she wouldn't lose someone else she loved." From that point jack stood over the sink looking out the window and soon took a deep breath, Arcee saw that the memory brought back a lot of pain for Jack and soon went over to comfort him.

Taking in the pain he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, to his surprise Arcee stood next to him in an effort to calm him down. With a small smile jack took her hand and thanked her for being here for him, later after everything was cleaned in the kitchen jack entered his room to find that Arcee had fallen asleep on his bed of which made him smile and chuckle a bit. Walking up to her he put his hand on her shoulder and soon whispered in her ear that he will always have her back, he then sat down at his desk where he began to write down a report on the history of Teddy Roosevelt. Outside the window unknown to either Arcee or Jack was none other than a mite from Dan himself, he sat in his computer chair watching them and taking down notes on what was happening. "You know Dan you amaze me with this plan, I can't believe that we managed to place Arcees mind into an artificial human made from her very own CNA converted into DNA." Nova Fire said as he got back from the forging armors area with a blank proto-form, Dan smiled at him and told him that it was all just mere calculations and mass theory to change all this but he couldn't have done any of this if the government hadn't been trying to kill him five years ago. "In truth my friend that was my worst time of my life and the most traumatizing event for me, but hey the government found project "Hybrid" was ineffective and useless so they reassigned the scientist and were told to kill the subjects. I will never forget the day when the soldiers came in and opened fire on us, we were only hybrid children and they deemed us garbage. Their screams and faces will always curse me, but the bright side is that I found the ship with you in it." From there Dan turned to his friend and patted his foot, Nova Fire showed his flattery to the compliment and picked his friend up then placed him on his shoulder.

 **To be Continued if voted yes to be continued, don't like it then screw yourself.**


End file.
